Pokemon: The Prophecy ReWrite
by Sheya
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old fic it is also a teaser. Team Rocket has taken over... the heros are gathering to fight, but where is the one they need most? They have to find him before it's too late.
1. The Prophecy

Notes: Yes I am aware that there is a prophecy in the second movie but I did not remember that 'till 24 hours after I started writing this story The Prophecy.

* * *

Thank Yous:  
Thank you J-chan (AKA Yamato Ishinya) for helping me with Brock's siblings.  
I'd like to thank my Proofreader Dalanar for helping me with grammar. (Even though she knows nothing about Pokèmon.)  
And I'd like to thank SynXIX for helping me with everything .  
Also DocGeorge another prereader.

* * *

The Ages   
  
Ash - 20  
Brock - 27  
Duplica - 23  
Gary - 20 1/2  
Lara Laramie - 21  
Ley - 4  
Linn - 4  
Lisala - 21  
Misty - 22  
Delia Ketchum - 38  
Ritchie - 20 1/4  
Samuel Oak - 70  
Suzie - 27 1/2  
Tracey - 23  
  
(Ash becomes Pokemon Master when he is 14 he vanishes from the public eye when he is 14 1/2 and he settles down away from the rest of the world when he is 15. Just something that I won't cover completely in this fic yet if at all.)  
  
(I am not putting all the ages of everyone in the fic in here I'm just doing the main characters.)  
  
(Brock in the anime looks between 12 and 14 in the Manga he looks a lot older so I made him older . )  
(Narrator-kun will not be back 'till book 2)

* * *

The Prophecy   
  
The Ship will steal the world. The Hero will not be found. The Rival will fight. The Waters will rise. The Quarry will fall. And all will be lost for want of the Hero.

* * *

Narrator : Six years after Ash Ketchum became a Pokemon Master, the world was in Chaos. In Cerulean City the sisters of the gym were fighting a desperate battle with the evil Team Rocket. In Pewter City the Stones were trying to survive. With the amount of Poison Gas in the air it was hard to do anything else. In Pallet, the townspeople, heeding an ancient Prophecy, had built a large subterranean fortress over many centuries. Gary Oak was leading a resistance from the fortress. The Nomad clans were gathering in Pallet, for they also knew of the Prophecy. Unfortunately not all the clans were making it to Pallet. Some were being wiped out on the way. The Laramie Clan was heading the Clan councils. It was the oldest clan at Pallet and the largest clan in existence. The Indigo Plateau was lost shortly after Team Rocket started the war. It fell because of its proximity to Viridian City, Team Rocket's city. Cinnabar Island had yet to fall but it was hard pressed to hold its independence despite its watery defense. Lavender Town was wiped off the map . . . the only testament to its existence was the Pokemon Tower, still standing despite the bombings. Saffron City was partially free due to Sabrina's powerful mind. Celadon City had fallen to Team Rocket but was intact because they needed the resources of the trade town. The other towns and cities were either falling or had already fallen to Team Rocket. Finally, the Pokemon Master was nowhere to be found.

* * *

(Narrator-kun will not be back 'till book 2)   
  
Cerulean City   
  
The city was in ruins. Burnt out buildings were everywhere. The only building left standing, if you could call it that, was The Pokemon Gym. The survivors of the bombings were huddled in the bowels of the Gym, and the four protectors of the survivors were gathered around a table making plans.   
  
Misty, leaning on a table, stated, "We know that men who try to leave come back minus a body." Misty was a tall woman with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a gold shirt with a brown vest over it. She also wore blue jeans with hiking boots underneath.   
  
"Why do they send just the head back anyway?" asked Daisy, The oldest of the sisters. She had mid-back-length blond hair and an all-brown outfit with boots similar to Misty's. She was sitting at the table leaning back in a chair.   
  
"IS THAT REALY IMPORTANT?!" screamed Misty, glaring at her older sister.   
  
"No, but I have wondered. Anyway, we still have to get out of town. But with Team Rocket beheading people who try to leave, we can't."   
  
Lilly sighed "It doesn't look like we will be getting out. We can't go far or fast with most of our people injured. And if we don't do both we are dead. Maybe we should hold out here a little longer?" Lilly was the shortest but also second oldest. Her hair was shoulder length and pink. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a light blue long-sleeved shirt and low hiking boots.   
  
Violet stood up and started pacing and thinking out loud. "Team Rocket seems to be trying to destroy the world, but WHY?" She had blue hair that was just short of Daisy's length. Her shirt was black and sleeveless, and her pants were black and baggy. She wore boots that tied up to her knees.   
  
Misty stood up straight and said, "They are killing everyone except members of Team Rocket. They want only Rockets in the world. But they also don't seem to send back the heads of the women who try to escape."   
  
Daisy looked at each of her sisters in turn, "So we can assume that the women are being held for some reason or another. We will have to be careful."   
  
Misty threw her hands up and said, "We can't really do anything right now. We will have to wait and consolidate our strength. Maybe we can hold out until our wounded are healed."   
  
Daisy stood up and decided, "Then we'll do what we have been doing: looking for survivors and food for everyone. We will meet back here in 5 hours. Let's go!!"   
  
Flashback   
  
Indigo Plateau   
  
5 1/2 years earlier   
  
The Indigo Plateau was beautiful at sunset. 14 1/2 year old Ash Ketchum was trying to relax but the Phone ringing and the knocking on the door was disturbing him. He looked at the Caller ID box on the table beside him, muttered something about annoying reporters and picked up the phone, then hung it up again. He ignored the banging on the door. His friends came in through the window.   
  
"Those reporters are driving me crazy. I need to get away from them, but how?" Ash contemplated. He was young-looking, with unruly black hair; he wore a red and white Pokemon league hat, a red jacket, black shirt and blue jeans.   
  
tap, tap, tap... tap, tap, tap...   
  
Ash looked towards the window said quietly, "Who is it?"   
  
The person at the window popped her head up and replied, "It's me Misty."   
  
Ash opened the window to let her in, "I'm glad you could get past the reporters."   
  
Misty climbed in through the window "It was hard but I managed it. Brock is finally going back to Pewter City."   
  
Ash sat back down "I'm glad he is going to visit his family. Someone should be able to."   
  
Misty sat down next to Ash "You shouldn't let the reporters rule your life. It is not like you to let anyone rule your life."   
  
Ash replied, "Misty, I tried to go home once. They nearly broke down the door to get to me. At least here the doors are reinforced and no one who does not have the right genes can get in through the window. The force field sees to that."   
  
Misty countered, "But they still get to the door and the telephone. This is getting out of hand. Can't the League do something about it?"   
  
"No," sighed Ash, "they tried. The reporters just won't quit. And it is not just reporters. It is lunatics and various weirdoes. I can't pick up the phone anymore because of them. It is because I'm the youngest Master by far. They think that they can ruin my Life. Well, I'm not going to let them ruin my life. I'm going to disappear and not come back until they stop looking for me."   
  
"Is that wise?" Asked Misty   
  
"It is the only thing I can think of to do. I'm only taking Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and that Ponyta that I caught just before the last League Games."   
  
"If you think that is the way to go you should do it. But I will miss you."   
  
"I'll come back someday, but not for a while."   
  
End Flashback   
  
Cerulean City   
  
Misty sat on a rock under an overhang talking to herself, "Ash where are you? I don't think that I can pull off the miracles that you have. I wish you would come back. Oh." She said looking at the time, "I gotta go."   
  
She jumped up and started heading back to the Gym using what cover there was to hide her presence.   
  
Pewter City   
  
The city was shrouded in smoke and smog. The bombings were relentless but not as (incessant) as in Cerulean City. There were more buildings standing but Team Rocket used more Weezing and Koffing in this assault. Therefore the air was far more dangerous. The people though, were still out in it. The buildings that were not destroyed were commandeered by Team Rocket. The Stones were trying to find shelter from the acid and gas in the air.   
  
Brock was trying to keep a scarf over his mouth "We have to get out of town, but if we try we will probable be killed by Team Rocket. So we are stuck in this mess and we can't do anything about it."   
  
Flint was retying the scarf on one of his sons, "We'll just have to stay in the pockets that are fresher air."   
  
Brock asked exasperated, "What fresher air?"   
  
Flint replied, "I'm trying to look on the bright side"   
  
"What bright side?" countered Brock.   
  
"Well you don't have to rub it in." huffed Flint.   
  
The younger Stones facefaulted at the Older Stones.   
  
"I think the poison gas is getting to us. We are acting childish." sighed Brock.   
  
"You're right. But all we can do is wait and hope this clears up soon."   
  
The family continued to look for a place to hold up but with little hope.   
  
Pallet Town   
  
The underground Fortress was teeming with life. The Nomad clans had gathered to help fight Team Rocket. Lara Laramie was worried for the last clan yet to make it to Pallet. Four of the clans had been wiped out by Team Rocket. The missing clan was the oldest clan, Clan Jaranie. It was reported to be on its way, but she had not heard anything about it in almost a week. The clans that were in Pallet were in an uproar about the four clans that had not made it.   
  
Lara was pacing in the war room, "They should have reported in three days ago. We got their last report six days ago. Their scouts are much faster then the clan itself." Lara had blue hair tied with a bandanna around her forehead she was dressed in clothes of vairing shades of blue, her boots were riding boots.   
  
Gary was sitting on one of the couches, "Maybe the Scout got injured and they have not caught up to his position yet, so they do not know to send another one?" Gary had light reddish brown hair and green eyes(;) he was wearing a light brown jacket with matching pants. His boots were just above ankle length.   
  
"Maybe. I hope you're right, because if you are not Team Rocket will not know what hit them. Ever since the truce the clans have been protective of one another. So far there are four clans that have been wiped out by Team Rocket.. If they kill any more, especially the oldest clan, the rest will be on the war path."   
  
"I hope not;" Gary replied, "they are barely controllable now. I don't want to see what will happen if they are out of control. Is there any word on the interpretation of the Prophecy?"   
  
"Huh? Oh no, not yet, but people have been puzzling over that thing for centuries."   
  
The Ship will steal the world  
The Hero will not be found.  
The Rival will fight  
The Waters will rise.  
The Quarry will fall.  
And all will be lost for want of the Hero.  
  
The Philosophers think that the Ship is Team Rocket but they have no clue about the rest. I can't believe that the people of Pallet built this fortress just because the Prophecy said 'All would be lost.' I mean this is one big fortress."   
  
"The clans came here because of the Prophecy. They must have known that Pallet was doing something about the Prophecy that is common in both our histories."   
  
"Yes we had records dating from when the fortress was started that told us that the fortress was being built and why. We came here hoping that Pallet had continued building it and hopefully finished it. And here it is finished."   
  
"Yeah we finished it about ten years ago. We had the ceremony for it just before I left on my journey."   
  
The two friends got up and headed in to another part of the fortress. This was the room where they were trying to figure out the Prophecy. The People were researching every aspect of the current and past history.   
  
One philosopher jumped up and ran towards Gary and Lara "Sir Ma'am I think I found something!" He exclaimed.   
  
Gary turned towards him and asked, "What is it?"   
  
The philosopher replied "Well Remember when you were fighting for league mastership?" Gary nodded "I found that an old Psychic once called you 'The Rival'. It was in the papers and she referred to your opponent of that battle as 'The Hero'. She said that the world needed you both. The reporters jumped on that statement, wondering what she meant."   
  
"I remember that Ash and I were arguing on who was the better trainer. I lost to him that day. That was the year he beat the Elite Four. She called ASH the Hero. And then she turned to Misty and called her the Waters, when Brock came up she called him the Quarry. When those bumbling fools that called themselves Team Rocket tried to snatch Pikachu she called them the Ship. So if we put that into the Prophecy then Ash is the Hero, I am the Rival, Misty is the Waters, Brock is the Quarry and Team Rocket as we already knew is the Ship. And No one knows where Ash is. So all really is lost. If even he can stop Team Rocket.???"   
  
Clan Jaranie   
  
In the wilderness three days on foot from Pallet Town, Clan Jaranie was under attack by Team Rocket. The clansmen and women were fighting valiantly, but they were fighting a losing battle. The children of the clan were hidden in a nearby cave. The scouts had given the clan that much warning but not enough to prepare fully for an all out war. One of the clansmen was fighting back to back with his chosen mate. He had black hair just a little longer than shoulder length and warm brown eyes. He looked about 19 or 20. His mate had mid back length light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She looked about the same age as he did.   
  
This clansman spoke to his partner while fighting, "Lisala, I don't think we are going to win this one." He was wearing a brown poncho-like jacket with a royal blue long-sleeved shirt under it. His pants were baggy and light blue in color. His boots were brown. His arms were adorned with brown leather bracers with an intricate design on them.   
  
Lisala while wiping blood from her eyes replied, "I think you are right, Love." She was wearing a calf-length sky-blue leather dress, with brown leather boots. She was wearing matching bracers on her arms.   
  
Just after they finished talking, one of the Rockets pointed a gun at Lisala and shot her through her lung. The bullet went through her into her mate, into his side. They both fell, she on top of him. They were the last to fall....   
  
Cerulean City   
  
In Cerulean City the Waters were again meeting to discuss the lack of success in finding survivors. They were sitting around the table talking about how to get out of the city.   
  
Misty leaned back in her chair saying, "I heard that Pallet and Cinnabar were not taken. I also heard that Saffron was fighting back."   
  
Daisy glared at her sister, "You've been to the Team Rocket HQ?"   
  
"No I was just eavesdropping on some Rockets. They were walking by my position. When I heard them coming, I hid. They said that Team Rocket was killing the male survivors that they found and taking the female ones."   
  
Lilly asked while leaning forward, "Did they say why they were taking the female survivors?"   
  
Misty shook her head, "No they just said they were told to look for survivors and take the female ones and kill any others."   
  
"So," said Violet, "they take females and kill males. What about the children who survive?"   
  
Misty shrugged, "Don't know; they weren't talking about children. But we don't want them to find out about us. I really don't want to find out first hand what they are doing with the women. I don't think that they are being treated very nicely; not the way they were talking."   
  
"So our objective is still the same; find a way out of the city and survive while doing it." Summarized Daisy.   
  
"And find out everything we can about Team Rockets' plans without getting caught."   
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, Misty." Lilly warned.   
  
"I have to find out, but I won't take too many risks for it."   
  
Pewter City   
  
In Pewter City the Stones were trying to stop Team Rocket from killing or kidnapping any more survivors.   
  
Brock stared at one of the women in the line-up that they were trying to free, "Hey, I know her. She used to be a breeder on Scissor Street. She gave me my Vulpix. Her name is Suzie. I had a crush on her and she was one of the only girls in those days that treated me nicely."   
  
Flint looked at Brock, "You know, I think that you still have a crush on her... but that is beside the point. Your sister is down there too, and we have to free them all."   
  
"I know. Well guys, are you ready to take out that group of Rockets?"   
  
Brock's siblings and the rest of the Pewter City Survivors cried resoundingly, "YES!!!"   
  
Brock made shushing motions and noises "Shhh, not so loud. They might hear you."   
  
Brock's siblings and the rest of the Pewter City Survivors whispered, "Uhhh sorry Brock."   
  
Brock, Flint, Brock's siblings and the rest of the Pewter City Survivors ran down to the Rockets location and started to "Smash, Bash and Kill Rockets left and Right". As you can probably tell they had had enough of the Rockets and well... to paraphrase Twisted Sister "They're not gonna take it, No they ain't gonna take, they're not gonna take it anymore...." Thus they freed Suzie, Brock's Sister and the rest of the women. Brock found out that Suzie was the leader of a rebellion that was trying to get the base that they heard about in Pallet Town. Suzie was captured when she was making a reconnaissance of Pewter City.   
  
"Brock, you and your people can join me and mine to get to Pallet Town. We will have to get past Viridian City, but together I think we can make it." Suzie explained.   
  
"Yes, I think we can make it to Pallet but it will be a hard journey and getting captured means death. Even if you don't die right away your life is ended."   
  
"Let's go to Pallet Town and their Fortress!" Exclaimed Suzie   
  
"Yes, let's!" agreed Brock and company.   
  
And so, they made their plans to get to Pallet and got themselves out of town.   
  
Clan Jaranie   
  
Luckily for Clan Jaranie, Team Rocket was not in the habit of making sure their enemies were dead. A few hours after Team Rocket left, the young clansman stirred, sat up, and looked around.   
  
"They left. They killed everyone and left...." he painfully got to his knees and looked at Lisala. 'Sala, If you are not dead yet you are wishing you were.' He took her into his arms and she opened her eyes....   
  
"Kaijin... this is the last of my strength... I must tell you to... uhh... be happy and protect the children... I hope Team Rocket did not find them..."   
  
Kaijin started to cry, "Sala I will do as you ask, and I will bring the children to the other clans. Now I will give our clan the proper burial."   
  
Kaijin put her down and stood up looking for the healer's pack, checking for survivors as he went. When he found it he bound his wound and took some potions (not the kind that heal Pokemon- these are more like aspirin) to dull the pain. After he made a thorough search for survivors and found none he started the burial prayers.   
  
Kaijin spoke to himself, "I have to give the clan proper burial but I can't do it alone. I should get the children to safety. We are not far from Pallet and that is where the clan was heading. Then I'll come back here with a party from the other clans. They should help me."   
  
He went to the caves where the children were. There he met a girl of about 13 with shining black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with riding boots.   
  
"Kaijin! You came back!! Team Rocket came but we hid deeper in the caves. We were worried. Where is everyone else?" she looked at Kaijin's face and started crying. "Team Rocket killed them, didn't they? That is why they did not look so hard for us. They think that we couldn't survive without the older members of the clan."   
  
Kaijin hugged the crying girl. "Yes, Fumiko, Team Rocket killed them. We must leave this place. I said the Burial Prayers but we need help with the actual burial. We will go to Pallet Town to get their help. Where are the others?"   
  
"I was on lookout. They are hiding inside. This way." She jumped out of his arms and ran into the cave, "Everyone, Kaijin's back. We are going to continue our journey to Pallet Town."   
  
Kaijin followed her into the caves and into a hidden section of the caverns. The other children looked up as they entered. Two children split from the rest of the group with cries of "Daddy!" and "Where's Mommy?" They looked to be about four years old. The boy looked like a younger version of his father except he had blue eyes of his mother. The girl looked like her mother except she had the brown eyes of her father.   
  
Kaijin picked up the two said, "Mommy is somewhere else, we won't be seeing her for a long time. When we meet again we will all be changed but she will recognize us."   
  
The boy looked up at his father, "Oh... Ok, we will see her when we meet the Lords of the Hunt."   
  
(Yes, I know in Mythology the Wild Hunt is . . . well they are not very nice people. But my story has the LORDS OF THE HUNT. Not the Wild Hunt.)   
  
"Yes Ley," Kaijin replied smiling sadly, "when we meet the Lords of the Hunt...."   
  
"Daddy, why are you sad? The Lords will protect her." Asked his daughter.   
  
Kaijin smiled again with less sadness this time, "Linn, I am sad because I will not see her for a long time. I am sad because I worry that I will forget her. But as long as I have you two I don't think that I will forget her."   
  
A few seconds later a Pikachu flung itself out of the shadows with a cry of "Pika pi"   
  
They rested in the caverns for the night and the next day they started on their journey to Pallet.   
  
Viridian City outskirts   
  
Brock and Suzie and the rest of the rebellion were spying on a Rocket caravan to Viridian City.   
  
"So this is what they are doing with the women they have captured." Commented Brock.   
  
"They are bringing them to Viridian City. But why? I mean they seem to be slaves but why enslave women and not men?" asked Suzie.   
  
"Suzie, what are women good for that men aren't?" replied Flint.   
  
"Bearing children. But there are lots of female Rockets."   
  
"But they are needed to fight and there are FAR more male Rockets. The ones that don't have lovers within Team Rocket will probably get their pick of the women in that caravan." explained Flint.   
  
"There is a girl down there who looks familiar." inturupted Brock.   
  
"Which one?" Suzie said turning towards Brock.   
  
"The one with red hair that is kicking one of the guards in the balls."   
  
"You know she looks familiar to me, too. Maybe you knew her when you were younger. When we first met perhaps?"   
  
"Yeah you're right! That's MISTY!!! We gotta help her! I can't let one of my friends get hurt!"   
  
"Ok we need a plan. What did you do to free me?"   
  
"We ummm ran down the hill and started to pummel Team Rocket into the ground."   
  
Suzie shrugged, "Whatever works. Everyone, we are freeing that caravan! We are going to attack by taking them by surprise and then we are going to kill them all."   
  
Everyone shouted, "YES!!!"   
  
Suffice to say Team Rocket did not know what hit them. They were so used to being the Gyarados that when the Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados and proved stronger they lost big time. These were not frightened and trod on people. These were people who fought Team Rocket before and knew how to win. When Brock got to Misty his youngest sister was treating her.   
  
"Misty, are you ok?" Asked Brock breathlessly.   
  
"Brock? That is you. I'm so glad you came when you did. I didn't like what they were planning to do with us. Thanks for saving us. But I have to get back to Cerulean City. My sisters are there, trying to get out."   
  
Brock shook his head, "We can't help you. We are going to the fortress at Pallet Town. Lara told Suzie about it when Suzie went to the Clans to see if she could learn any breeding techniques."   
  
"Pallet Town. ASH!" Misty jumped up grabbed Brock by the lapels and pulled him into her face.   
  
"No one knows where Ash is; he has been missing for six years."   
  
"I know. I thought that maybe they knew in Pallet Town. It is, after all, his hometown. I wish he would come back." said Misty letting go of Brock   
  
"We are going to Pallet Town. They have a fortress there and a rebellion, so we are going there to ask for help to free the rest of the world. They fight Team Rocket there and the more Fighters they have the easier it will be for them to free the world."   
  
"That is good. My sisters will be worried but I can't get back to Cerulean City on my own, so I'll go with you."   
  
"How did you get caught?"   
  
"I got too close to a patrol of Rockets and they caught me."   
  
So they found their way around Viridian City and headed toward Pallet Town.   
  
Clan Jaranie to Pallet Town   
  
During the journey Kaijin fell ill. His wound had gotten infected. Four days after the massacre they made it to Pallet Town. Kaijin was not in good shape and the two oldest of the children were holding him up. Gary became aware through his scouts that there was an extremely decimated Clan Jaranie on their way so he had a group out waiting for them. They took Kaijin to the Medical Wing of the Fortress. They tried to take the twins from him but they wouldn't go and the Pikachu fried anyone who tried to pull them away.... The Pikachu also would not leave.   
  
Gary shook his head "I though that clan Jaranie did not train Pokemon."   
  
Lara smiled, "Kaijin has always been a little strange. He has had that Pikachu since the first time I met him a little over four years ago. That was also the first time Clan Jaranie came to any of the clan meetings. Clan Jaranie may be the oldest of the clans but it is also the most solitary. He and his mate Lisala were expecting the Twins then and now they are four years old. My how time flies."   
  
"Hmmm, he seems familiar somehow. But I have never met anyone from this clan... Maybe it is my imagination."   
  
Lara shrugged and replied, "The first time I met him he seemed familiar to me, too, but he did not seem to know me so I just attributed it to his personality. He is very friendly and most of the time you just feel so comfortable around him. Right now, though, he is just delirious. You really can't tell what he is like and since all the adults but him died, he might be changed by it."   
  
"I hope if he is changed he does not become bitter."   
  
"I don't think he will."   
  
In the Med. Wing they cleaned Kaijin's wound and put him on antibiotics. The children and Pikachu were very upset. They sat by his side for three days while he was falling in and out of delirium. When the fever broke and he finally regained his senses he was very weak.   
  
Cerulean City   
  
In Cerulean City Misty's sisters were very worried about her but they knew that if any one of them was caught they were on their own.   
  
Pallet Town   
  
A few days after Clan Jaranie got in to town, Brock's group made it to Pallet. Brock, Misty and Suzie were talking to Gary and Lara. They were all gathered in the one part of the Fortress that could be raised above ground. It was a small room made of glass and was usually used for the children to have classes and play in.   
  
"We need to find Ash. If the prophecy is correct, then he is the catalyst that is needed to get the people to fight for freedom. We have tried to free Celadon City but they would not listen to us." Gary was pacing around the room seeming quite agitated.   
  
"How did you try to free them? How did you get your people there?" Asked Brock curiously.   
  
"We sent them by Pidgeot and Fearow. They went and the people would not listen and tried to turn them in. It was just a few weeks after Team Rocket took over. Since The Indigo Plateau fell there is no one who the people will follow. At first we thought Lance of the elite four would pull the world together but they attacked him and he disappeared. We don't know if he survived. After that the Plateau fell. We sent a person out shortly after to Celadon City and that is when we were practically stoned out.   
  
"Yeah I tried to go into Fuchsia City and they forced me and my people out." stated Suzie sitting down.   
  
"Why do you think Ash is the key?" asked Brock sitting down next to Suzie.   
  
"He is the only Pokemon Master that hasn't been eliminated by Team Rocket. And then there is the Prophecy, If we take what that old woman said seriously, then Ash is the Hero and I'm the Rival . . . "   
  
"She called ME the Quarry. But, what does it mean by the Quarry falling?"   
  
"Maybe something will happen to you. Or it is because your city fell? She called me the Waters. But why would I rise?"   
  
"Rise To Fight? Rise to the challenge of this war? Who knows." commented Brock.   
  
"But the point is we have to find Ash... if Team Rocket hasn't already found him, that is," stated Suzie.   
  
Gary stood up and stretched, "I'm going to my quarters. I need sleep. I've been up for the last few days trying to settle Clan Jaranie. Those children are only trusting us because this is where the clan was headed."   
  
"They aren't trusting me either. I hope that Kaijin wakes up soon." Lara stood up and walked over to Gary.   
  
Gary, Lara, Brock, Suzie and Misty went to find beds. They were all exhausted from the trip and settling the Clan.   
  
Med. Wing: The Fortress   
  
Kaijin woke up to his children and Pikachu watching him as though he were the most interesting thing in the world, of course to them his continued survival was the whole world.   
  
"Daddy are you alright now?" Asked Linn.   
  
"Yes, Linn, I think the worst is over. I just have to regain my strength. How have you been holding up?"   
  
"We are fine," answered Ley, "but they wanted to keep us from being here. Pikachu stopped them though. Miss Lara also said that it was tradition; that we stay with you no matter how young we are. I like Miss Lara but the older kids don't trust anyone here."   
  
"Who is in charge of the Fortress?"   
  
"Some guy who insists on being called Gary. I think he is the leader." answered Linn.   
  
"Well, I'll have to talk to him soon. Maybe tomorrow, right now I want to sleep." replied Kaijin   
  
"You should want to sleep. We will be releasing you tomorrow but until then you should be resting," interjected a doctor.   
  
"We will be right here," stated Linn   
  
So Kaijin went back to sleep and slept well. The next day he was released from the Med. Wing.   
  
"So, Doctor, do you know where I can find the Commander of this Fortress?" asked Kaijin.   
  
"Yes, Gary is in the north wing where all the residents of Pallet Town reside."   
  
"Thank you. Linn, Ley, come- we have to go see the commander."   
  
They walked towards the north wing of the fortress. When they got there they hit a snag. The guard there did not want the let a group of outsiders pass. Luckily Gary was headed out to check on Clan Jaranie. He stopped the incident before it started.   
  
"So you are Kaijin, the Leader of Clan Jaranie?"   
  
"Yeah. I guess the fact that I'm the oldest member alive makes me leader. But Fumiko will be leader when she is old enough."   
  
"Why Fumiko?" asked Gary, looking sharply at Kaijin.   
  
"She is the daughter of the last clan head. I'm not even related to the family and neither was Lisala. When she is old enough she will take over but for now I guess being the oldest clansman, I'm in charge. Where are Fumiko and the others?"   
  
"They are in the wing we are headed to now. I set them up in the Clans wing interspersed with the Laramie clan. They don't seem to trust anyone."   
  
"They have been taught not to trust people that are not of their clan. Clan Jaranie is a very secretive clan. I'll talk to them; they have to at least trust the leader of all the clans. Who is leading the clans now?"   
  
"Lara Laramie is leading the Clans. But, she says that you should since you are a member of the oldest clan." replied Gary.   
  
"No, I'm not the leader of the clans. Lara should do it. She would do a better job than me."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I have my kids to think of."   
  
Linn and Ley looked up from where they were wandering ahead of the two adults and smiled and waved.   
  
"I'm not ready to take up a position like that yet. I need to be with Linn and Ley right now."   
  
"I understand."   
  
Kaijin and Gary continue to the Clans Wing of the fortress. When they got there Fumiko ran over to Kaijin.   
  
"Kaijin, we were worried about you and no one would tell us anything," said Fumiko, hugging Kaijin.   
  
"I told you that he was awake yesterday and you wouldn't believe me," commented Lara.   
  
Fumiko tossed her hair, "And why should we believe an outsider?"   
  
Kaijin shook his head, "Fumiko, Lara is the leader of all the clans and a member of the Laramie clan; she is a cousin of yours, not an outsider."   
  
"She is?" asked Fumiko, "I didn't know. I thought all the people here were from the cities. Why have we not met before?"   
  
Lara smiled at the girl, "We have met, Fumiko, once a little over four years ago. You were very solitary and did not get involved with the Clan meeting."   
  
"Oh I was not very happy then. My mother had just died and I did not want to get involved with anyone. I guess I should have paid more attention to the people I've met over the years."   
  
"It is ok. You're young. When you're older you'll have the wisdom to know who are friends and who aren't."   
  
Kaijin looked around, "Well, since you are all settled I think I should find my room too."   
  
"It is over here. And it is a suite. One room for you one for the kids and one for visiting, like a living room." Called Gary waving them over to a door.   
  
"Ah." Kaijin started walking over to Gary. "Ok... a place to have guests sit and talk?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Kaijin nodded and invited everyone into the room. Fumiko went to check up on the children of her clan, excusing herself by saying that she wanted to tell them that it was safe to trust these people.   
  
"Kaijin, you somehow seen familiar to me- have we met?" asked Gary as they all sat down on various chairs and couches.   
  
"Umm maybe a long time ago. When I was younger I traveled a lot. That is how I met Pikachu."   
  
"Ok, I guess we met while I was on my Pokemon journey."   
  
"I guess. I was wondering if there was a way for me to get some treats for Linn and Ley?"   
  
"If you want to get treats for the kids, go to the head of the school and ask her. She is in charge of that."   
  
"Who is the head of the school?"   
  
"Delia Ketchum. She is in the north wing- the first suite."   
  
"Right... Delia... Ketchum... of course." Kaijin looked a little uncomfortable for a second but then it passed.   
  
"Is there something wrong Kaijin?" Asked Gary who wasn't sure what he saw.   
  
"Ummm no nothing is wrong. I just got a feeling of dejavu."   
  
"Ok, well you should see her." Gary gave Kaijin a sharp look, "I have to get the defense plans in order and I need Lara's help with that. Let's go Lara." Gary stood up and walked to the door.   
  
Lara stood up walked to the door smiled and waved "Bye Kaijin... Linn... Ley." She followed Gary out.   
  
"Bye Miss Lara, Mister Gary," called Linn and Ley, waving from the couch.   
  
"Just call me Gary."   
  
"But..." Linn and Ley looked confused.   
  
"Please, Mister is too formal."   
  
Linn and Ley looked to their father who nodded "OK."   
  
Gary and Lara left to deal with the defense plans. Kaijin, Linn and Ley started for the North Wing again.   
  
"Daddy, aren't you tired?" asked Linn.   
  
"Yeah, you look tired," confirmed Ley.   
  
Kaijin smiled down at them. "I am tired, but not enough that I'd want to go to sleep. This is not tiring. We are, after all, just walking."   
  
"Pika chu pika cha" You should rest soon/ (No one needs to know who is talking now do they?)   
  
"I will, but first I want to get something for Linn and Ley."   
  
They continued to the North Wing and entered. There was a different guard on duty. This one saw them come in with the Clan. When they reached the door to Delia's suite, Kaijin knocked on the door.   
  
Delia opened the door and smiled; "Hello, you must be the young man who brought Clan Jaranie in. I had heard that your children were with you. Since I have not met these two before I'll assume that they are your children."   
  
"Yes Ma'am. These are Linn and Ley."   
  
Linn and Ley said in unison, "Hello." They smiled up at her and waved.   
  
"Come in, you all must be tired. Have a seat."   
  
"Mrs. Ketchum, I wanted to give my children a treat since they have been with me for the last four days. I don't think anyone has thought to give them anything but food. And I don't think anyone thought about that unless they or Gary and Lara made a ruckus.   
  
Kaijin and his kids went inside and sat in Delia's sitting room. Kaijin sat on a couch. Linn and Ley started playing on the floor.   
  
Delia sat down next to Kaijin. She was looking at him intently. "So, you are from Clan Jaranie?"   
  
"Ummm Yeah." Kaijin was looking very uncomfortable.   
  
"You are from the Clan but you are also not from the Clan." persisted Delia.   
  
Kaijin looked at her and sweated a little, "Uhhh Yeah."   
  
Delia got up and went to a bowl that she kept candy in- she took some out And gave it to the kids. Then she walked back over to Kaijin and stood in front of him "You are also from this town aren't you?"   
  
Kaijin looked away. "Yeah."   
  
Delia sat next to him on the couch. "Ash?!?!"   
  
Kaijin looked back towards her "Yeah...."   
  
Delia hugged her son, and he hugged her back. "Why don't you tell Gary? Or has he figured it out?"   
  
Ash shook his head; "He says that I remind him of someone but he does not know who."   
  
Delia looked at Ash. "You have changed in the last six years. I can see how Gary would not recognize you."   
  
"Four and a half years ago Lara did not recognize me either, but last time I saw her before that I was 10," he smiled "You recognized me fast enough, but I thought you would."   
  
Delia looked at him. "You are my son; it was not hard."   
  
"Why is Gary looking for me?"   
  
"Because of the Prophecy:   
  
The Ship will steal the world.  
The Hero will not be found.  
The Rival will fight.  
The Waters will rise.  
The Quarry will fall.  
And all will be lost for want of the Hero.  
  
They think they figured it out."   
  
"Really? How?"   
  
"When you won the championship, you met an old woman who owned a fortune tellers' shop at the Indigo Plateau. She called Gary the Rival, Misty the Waters, Brock the Quarry, Team Rocket the Ship and YOU the Hero."   
  
"They think I'm the hero? I'm not a hero. If I was, Lisala would still be alive and I would not be the oldest member of Clan Jaranie left.   
  
"True, you could not save the rest of the clan; but you did save the children, you got here, and you survived."   
  
"But does that mean anything? The children were saved by fate I had no say in it. And we got here because Fumiko kept her head when I fell ill."   
  
"Well, would the children have gotten here if you had not started to lead them? And getting here was not all Fumiko's work. Some of it was yours because I heard that even when you were delerious you were still looking out for them."   
  
"Maybe... But what about the others?"   
  
"You can't save everyone." She hugged him again. "Did you get to talk to Lisala before she died?"   
  
"Yes" he looked down.   
  
"What did she say?" she asked turning his face towards hers.   
  
"To be happy and go on with my life."   
  
"Can you be happy in a world like this?"   
  
"...No."   
  
Delia let go of his face, "Then help build a world that you can be happy in... that they can be happy in." She pointed at Linn and Ley who were listening to the convy.   
  
"And find out everything we can about Team Rockets' plans without getting caught."   
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, Misty." Lilly warned.   
  
"I have to find out, but I won't take too many risks for it."   
  
Pewter City   
  
In Pewter City the Stones were trying to stop Team Rocket from killing or kidnapping any more survivors.   
  
Brock stared at one of the women in the line-up that they were trying to free, "Hey, I know her. She used to be a breeder on Sthe reporters and various psychos tried to ruin my life. So I decided to leave and went into the wilderness. I traveled around for about a half year then I met your mother and joined the clan."   
  
"Oh. We didn't know that." Again they spoke in unison.   
  
"I never told you. None of the children knew. Most of the adults knew but they still accepted me."   
  
"Ok. So you knew Gary before you came to the clan?" asked Linn.   
  
"And our names? They are from your name here. I'm Ashley and Linn is Ashlinn." interjected Ley.   
  
"Yes to both questions."   
  
"And she," Linn and Ley stated, pointing to Delia, "is our grandmother?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Delia commented incredulously, "They never asked about grand parents before?"   
  
"Lisala's parents both died before I met her. I guess they figured my parents were also dead."   
  
Linn smiled, "I like having a grandmother."   
  
Delia asked, "Why?"   
  
"Because you're nice." replied Ley.   
  
Delia smiled at them, "Thank you."   
  
"I should talk to Gary. Can you look after Linn and Ley?" Asked Ash standing up.   
  
"Of course I can."   
  
"Linn, Ley would you stay here?"   
  
"Okay." they agreed.   
  
Ash then went out of the room looking for Gary. He asked the guard at the entrance to the wing, and found out that Gary and Lara were in the war room devising battle plans. So he got directions and went to the war room. As he walked in he heard Lara, Gary, Misty, Brock, Flint and Suzie talking about how to find him.   
  
"We have to find Ash." stated Gary exasperatedly.   
  
"I know but he has hidden himself so well that know one, not even people who know how to find people, can find him. He really does not want to be found." Said Misty sadly.   
  
Ash sighed and walked up behind them "If you wanted to find me all you had to do was ask Sabrina. I told her where I was."   
  
Misty turned around, "Ash?"   
  
Ash smiled a sad smile, "Yeah. I didn't think that I was ready to battle Team Rocket right now. But I think that this world has suffered enough. Mom convinced me that I was needed."   
  
Gary turning around and exclaimed, "I knew you were more familiar than a passing battle. But why did you hide your identity before?"   
  
"I had my reasons. There are two of them."   
  
"Oh, so why are you here now?"   
  
"Mom explained why you think you need me. She also gave me a reason to fight even without the Prophecy."   
  
"So where have you been?" asked Brock clapping him on the back.   
  
"With Clan Jaranie."   
  
"You went to the clans?" Said Misty.   
  
"Like I told you I wasn't going to let those loons ruin my life. I decided if I couldn't live with their society I'd find one that could accept me. And I found that in the Clan."   
  
"You were with the clan? But I thought only one adult survived." Asked Misty.   
  
"Yeah only one adult survived. That was me. Another reason why I won't take command of the Clans, I'm not a true born member, I'm a member by marriage."   
  
"Marriage? You married into the Clan?" Misty asked.   
  
"Yes, I met Lisala a half year after I left. I had done something stupid, not hard for me, and got myself injured. Lisala was something of an outcast, she liked to explore the world around her. When they were near civilization she would watch the people there. When she found me she brought me back and then, when I was well enough she introduced me to the Clan. Over the next few months we got to know each other. I don't know when I fell in love with her but I did and then I married her. Since I had proven myself to the Clan they did not kick us both out. They accepted me. I was going to wait a few months before getting involved with the fight but . . .."   
  
"I'm glad you found what you were looking for." stated Misty, smiling.   
  
"What I was looking for, yes. But what I wanted would have had me stay at the Indigo Plateau and then I'd be in the same fix as every other Pokemon Master at the Plateau."   
  
Misty replied, "You were looking for a place to be accepted, but you wanted that place to be here?"   
  
"Something like that. But I'm still glad I found the Clan."   
  
"Because of Lisala?" asked Brock   
  
"Yeah, I wish you guys could've met her you would have liked her."   
  
"Well I'd like to meet your kids." countered Brock   
  
"Yeah, so would I." added Misty.   
  
"Right now they are with mom. We can go meet them but first I want to know why I am the only one who can save the world?"   
  
"The Prophecy non-withstanding the only people who have a chance of convincing the people to fight are the Pokemon Masters." explained Misty.   
  
"But Gary is a Pokemon Master."   
  
"I won a year after you but the Masters Tournament was the year you won. As you know that tournament happens every 10 years. I missed it by a year. But you won that tournament so you are the Pokemon Master. They won't listen to me because I never proved myself at the Masters Tournament. You did."   
  
"That makes sense. Every 10 years the Masters fight for the title of 'Master'. The next competition is supposed to be in 4 years. So, Maybe they should have had it every 5 years, or 2 years."   
  
"So, you're going to help us fight?" asked Gary.   
  
"Yeah, I'll fight. Do you want to meet Linn and Ley now?"   
  
He was answered with a resounding "Yes."   
  
Ash led the group back to his mother's apartment.   
  
"So, how do I prove who I am?" asked Ash.   
  
"Your mother knew you." replied Gary.   
  
"My mother knew me, but you and Lara did not recognize me."   
  
"You are right, but your Pikachu is still the most powerful Pikachu in the world. I did not recognize you because I was not expecting you. I had also only met you once about 5 years before." Lara stated.   
  
"Yeah, Maybe. So how are you gonna go about getting other cities to listen to us?"   
  
"Well, we thought you could go in with a group to one of the cities and rally the people to fight back or fight their way out." Gary said.   
  
"So, what city are we going to free first?" Asked Ash.   
  
Each of the people there replied for their own people.   
  
"I was hoping that we could try to get the people out of Cerulean City sometime soon."   
  
"Most of the people in Pewter are here. I don't know if the rest are willing to leave."   
  
"All the clans are here now."   
  
"All of my people are here. The people who did not want to leave their homes are enduring. I think we should go to Cerulean City first." Stated Suzie.   
  
"Last time I was home all of the survivors were in the gym."   
  
"So, if we go in by fast boat or better yet water Pokemon we could get them out easily." mused Ash   
  
"I think so."   
  
"We'll talk about this more later. We are here."   
  
As they came upon the door to Delia's apartment. It opened and 2 kids, a Pikachu and a Mother/Grandmother tumbled out. The kids were yelling "Daddy" and the Pikachu was saying "Pikapi" and the Grandmother was just smiling. Ash picked up the kids and the Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Delia invited everyone in. They all went inside and sat down. Ash sat on the couch with the kids. Delia sat next to them on a chair, Misty sat on the other side of Ash in another chair. Gary sat next to Mrs. Ketchum, Brock and Suzie sat on a love seat next to each other and Lara was sitting on the floor next to Gary.   
  
"Linn, Ley these are my friends from when I was younger," Ash introduced his friends to his kids, "Brock and Suzie are sitting over there. Misty is sitting next to us. And Gary and Lara are sitting next to mom."   
  
Linn and Ley smiled "Hi."   
  
Everyone said "Hi" in return.   
  
They all talked about what they were all doing for the past six and a half years. A few hours later Misty noticed that Ash was asleep with the kids and Pikachu. "Hey guys I think we should continue this tomorrow. Ash and the kids are asleep."   
  
"Oh, they are. Maybe we should retire for the night and let them sleep. After all Ash is recovering from an injury and we all need to sleep." Said Brock while looking over at them.   
  
"And if I know Ash, if we wake him, even if it is just to send him back to his quarters he'll insist on doing something. Let's leave them here for now." Stated Gary.   
  
"Ok, I'll go get some blankets for them. Good night." Replied Delia   
  
The others left the apartment and went to their own apartments. Delia put the blankets over Ash and Kids.

* * *

vinny 2002-08-30 Ch09   
**short**  
_Well it was originally one chapter and then I broke it up but as you can see I have put everything back together again._  
Firewolf 2002-05-15 Ch01   
**This is the best Pokemon Fan Fic I've ever read. It is my favorite and I am eagerly awaited to hear the rest of the story.****  
_I'm working on it._  
m12000-11-30Ch01  
****its good, but moving way to fast, slow it down a bit**  
_I'm planning on revising it_  
Starkiller2000-11-30Ch01  
**That was COOL! NEXT PART PLEASE!**  
_I have lots of parts _  



	2. Getting Started

Disclaimers: This little girl does not own Pokemon...others control their destiny.... . The idea for the story came from something I drew, a dream and the fact that I hate drawing characters in their cannon clothes therefore everyone will be wearing different clothes . And new characters are mine. (That means Lisala, Linn and Ley etc. . . .)  
  
Pokemon: The Prophecy  
A Pokemon Fanfic by Sheya  
Ch 02  
Getting started  
  
The Prophecy   
  
The Ship will steal the world.  
The Hero will not be found.  
The Rival will fight.  
The Waters will rise.  
The Quarry will fall.  
And all will be lost for want of the Hero.  
  
The world is still in turmoil, but all is looking brighter. Team Rocket still holds sway, but the resistance is fighting back. The first order of business for every one was to make sure the Pokemon Master was healthy enough to fight. That was taken care with a week's rest in the Fortress.  
  
He and his kids got to know (and get reacquainted with, in Ash's case) everyone. Delia Ketchum took over taking care of her grandchildren saying "I have not been in their lives, I need to make up for lost time." She then shooed Ash out saying, "You go have fun with your friends... I get to play doting grandmother for the next week or so." Therefore. Ash had no choice but to listen. (Besides, what child can resist his/her mother, even grown children?)  
  
Ash rested for a week and in that time Squirtle went off and found a very welcome face to Ash, a young Lapras who joined him on his journey when he was 11. He explained what he wanted to her and she went off to talk to her school. When she returned she had a school of Lapras with her 100 strong. And now we resume our tale a week after Ash returned to being Ash.  
  
**Cerulean City**  
  
Ash directed the school of Lapras on his Lapras. "I'm glad Squirtle found Lapras since her school is more likely to listen to me through her."  
  
"Yeah, That was good luck." Replied Misty.  
  
"Misty, I forgot to ask, when I left I left you one of my Pokemon do you still have it?"  
  
"Yeah I have it right here." Misty held up a pokeball.  
  
"Good, I think we're gonna need it." Replied Ash.  
  
They surfed into Cerulean City Harbor, Misty and Ash got off Lapras and told the school to hide till they got back with the people. Afterwards they went to the gym being very careful not to be seen.  
  
"I hope they are still there and not captured." Misty worried.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, we come all this way and... no one is here. But Gary says that there are life signs at the Gym and the spies say Team Rocket does not go near it cause if they do they die. So they should be safe."  
  
When Ash and Misty got to the Gym, Daisy stopped them.  
  
"If you value you life you will tell me who you are. And if I like your answer I might let you live." stated Daisy pointing a gun at them.  
  
"What you don't recognize your own sister?"  
  
"I recognize you Misty but who is he?"  
  
"Isn't she the one who was pushing us together when we were younger?" interjected Ash to Misty.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. Daisy you remember Ash? The Pokemon Master."  
  
Ash smiled and waved to Daisy "Rub it in why don't you," he grumbled at Misty.  
  
"Still sore at the reporters? Hmmm?" murmured Misty.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Misty! Ash!" yelled Daisy getting their attention, and hugging them, "Come inside and tell us how you got away from Team Rocket."  
  
Ash, Misty and Daisy walked inside where they met up with the rest of the Cerulean sisters. "There's not much to tell, I was captured and brought to Viridian City. On the outskirts Brock and Suzie attacked the caravan. They freed everyone and we went on to Pallet Town. There we met up with Gary and Lara, the leaders of the Fortress."  
  
When did you meet up with Ash again?" queried Violet, "I thought he disappeared six and a half years ago?"  
  
"After we got to Pallet we found out that Ash had become a member of Clan Jaranie. He told us after his mother convinced him to."  
  
"So, what are you doing back here?" asked Lilly.  
  
"We came to bring everyone to The Fortress." answered Ash  
  
"A lot of our people are injured, they can't move far or fast." Daisy told him.  
  
"They will only have to get to the harbor, we have transportation there." explained Ash.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem for most of our people. But, there is one that shouldn't be moved at all." Daisy looked at Ash and Misty and then gestured for them to follow her.  
  
"But, there was no one like that last time I was here." Misty said while following her sister.  
  
"We found him a few days ago, beaten, he was near dead. It looked like he had escaped from Team Rocket. When he woke up and told us who he was we knew he had escaped from them. They probably caught up to him here and beat him till they thought he was dead and left him. I found him a few minutes after Team Rocket left the area." explained Daisy.  
  
"Who?" asked Misty and Ash in unison.  
  
"Ritchie."  
  
"Shit, he won the league Championship 2 years after Ash did, the year after Gary. If Team Rocket is going after the champions...." Misty mused.  
  
"In any case we have to get him out of here." stated Ash.  
  
"He needs medical attention first." Daisy opened a door and walked down a hallway.  
  
"Can he get that here?" asked Ash, "or would it be better if we brought him to a place with state of the art medical facilities?"  
  
"Well, no one here can help him...." Daisy trailed off.  
  
"So it would be better if we brought him someplace. I mean you brought him to the Gym, so maybe we should bring him to Pallet.... Ash can we contact the Fortress and have them have a med. team waiting for us on a boat somewhere?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Gary said he would have a gun ship waiting for us if there were any problems. Since he was planning for problems there is probably a full medical staff on that ship. Once we get out of the harbor we can call the ship and transfer Ritchie to that ship." planned Ash.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Daisy came to a door and inside was Ritchie, asleep. When they entered he opens his eyes.  
  
"Who . . . Misty . . . is that . . . Ash?" asked Ritchie.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna bring everyone here someplace safe, there is a Fortress at Pallet Town." Replied Ash.  
  
"I... don't think... I'm gonna get to the Fortress.... "  
  
"Try, we want you to see the Fortress. Can you try for us? We haven't seen each other in years. I want to catch up on old times." Misty took one of his hands. "You've survived this long. So keep it up. Just think when we get to the Fortress the doctors will fix you right up."  
  
"I'll try..." replied Ritchie  
  
Ash and Misty helped Ritchie get to the harbor with everyone else, and then they called the Lapras. The people of Cerulean City bid farewell to the city that housed and helped them in good times and bad then they climbed onto the Lapras and headed out towards Pallet Town. Ash and Misty made Ritchie as comfortable as they could.  
  
This is to ea..." started Ash  
  
"Rockets at 6:00!!" exclaimed Misty.  
  
"Thought so... How many?" replied Ash.  
  
"Four they are on Flying Pokemon."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard send out my old friend."  
  
"Alright... Charizard GO!!!!!" Misty pulled out a pokeball and threw it out into the air. Charizard appeared out of the pokeball and looked around, he spied Misty, Ash and Ritchie. Then he turned around and saw the Rockets he got a nasty look in his eyes and fire blasted them into LEO.  
  
"Well that's that... Charizard watch our flanks." stated Ash.  
  
Charizard nodded an affirmative and flew off in a sentry pattern.  
  
**Somewhere in the Ocean**  
  
The party met up with the gun ship that Gary promised, all the wounded were transferred to the ship, the Medics started to patch everyone up and Ritchie got his own room and team of doctors. The ship headed back to Pallet Town with its precious cargo and a school of Lapras with riders as a guard and for a rear guard there was Charizard.  
  
**Pallet Town**  
  
When they arrived at Pallet Town Gary and Lara wasted no time in getting everyone settled in the wing for Cerulean City. All the wounded were brought to the medical wing and settled there.  
  
"It's a good thing that the planners planned for a large group of refugees we still have plenty of room." Gary remarked to Ash when they met up in the war room each one finding a seat.  
  
"I have always wondered how much space this place took up...." remarked Ash.  
  
"Well, if you look at the plans, the classroom is at the center of town where the town-square used to be. From there it extends out for approximately two miles in all directions, with 15 stories of depth." Answered Gary, "But I think it is larger, the only plans we have are the original ones It is still 15 stories but how many miles... I don't know I have people working on it. However, they are having trouble finding all the exits. But the Fortress itself is situated about a half mile under ground."  
  
"Funny, I wouldn't have thought such a feat was possible but then again with Pokemon to help.... At least it is big, even with Team Rocket killing people left and right we are still a LOT of people." mused Ash.  
  
"Ash did you know that Team Rocket completely destroyed Lavender Town?"  
  
"No...."  
  
Well we heard that the people fled to the Pokemon Tower... that place is nearly indestructible... but the rest of Lavender is gone."  
  
"What kind of food supply do you think they have?"  
  
"Probably nothing. If they do have anything it is because a lot of people risked their lives to get it from Team Rocket." Replied Gary.  
  
"So, we should go there next... but..."  
  
"How?" interrupted Gary.  
  
"They have a harbor and the Lapras are still willing to help- we could do the same thing as we did for Cerulean City. Or we could go in by flying Pokemon."  
  
"That might work but I don't think we should use the same tactics all the time.... " Gary trailed off.  
  
"I agree, that is why I was thinking of trying to get an expert here... we don't know war we need someone who does."  
  
"Yeah but WHO?"  
  
"I was thinking Lt. Surge.... If I can find him he will probably help us. I'm fairly certain that he wouldn't have anything to do with the Rockets."  
  
"You're right there Team Rocket High Command put a price on his head so large he can't even show his face to a hermit anymore. Of course that also could be a trap for us.... "  
  
"Well I have a sure fire way to find out. I'll know when I see him . . . and it will work for anyone else out there."  
  
"Howzzthat?" queried Gary.  
  
"Oh a little Psychic that I met a few years ago, we met just before I won the Mastership."  
  
"And which one would that be all the Psychic Pokemon went to Saffron City last year, Even the ones that had trainers here . . . even that Mr. Mime of your mom's. Though he came back on orders from Sabrina."  
  
"The Mirage takes orders from no one... She always does her own thing that is why she is a Mirage."  
  
Gary was too stunned to speak for a few moments. When he recovered enough to form a coherent string of words he asked "You caught a MEW?!?!?"  
  
"Hmmm, no, Misty once complained that all my Pokemon followed me."  
  
"Ok, so, a Mew just decided to follow you?!?!"  
  
"Yeah she followed me for a while before I found out about her, one day she helped me out of a tight spot."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me...."  
  
"What," Ash said smiling, "every time you called me a looser you really wanted to say how amazing I was?"  
  
"Not every time," replied Gary with a return smile, "but a lot of it."  
  
"Ha, if I had known that I would have thought a little more kindly of you."  
  
"Reason #1 to call you a looser... you don't loose your edge against me and I have a worthy rival."  
  
"Ha, I never lost my edge against Ritchie, and he never called me a looser. Speaking of Ritchie I want to see how he is doing."  
  
"Yeah same here... but first, what are we gonna do with Lavender Town and Lt. Surge?"  
  
"I figure that I can go talk to Surge and you and Misty can get ready for Lavender Town. Contact Sabrina and see if she can spare some of her psychics for a supplies teleport in to the Tower."  
  
"Ok that is a good idea. Now let's go see Ritchie."  
  
The two champions left the war room to check up on their old friend.  
  
**Team Rocket HQ**  
  
A man shrouded in mystery sat behind a desk, his Persian next to him getting a head rub. Two people in charred black uniforms with big red Rs on them were standing at attention in front of the desk.  
  
"So, you have lost all the survivors of Cerulean City?"  
  
"Yes Boss, a young man with a Pikachu and a young woman with a Charizard helped them escape on a school of Lapras." said the charred young woman.  
  
"And the champion escaped as well?"  
  
"He was taken with them." replied the charred man.  
  
"I am disappointed with you. However, I worry about the two who helped them escape. Describe them to me in detail."  
  
"Yessir, The male had long black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed like one from the Nomad clans, his vest was brown but the shirt underneath was bright blue, his pants were a light blue but his boots were brown and black." explained the female Rocket.  
  
"The female had long red hair worn in a side pony tale. She wore a dark brown vest a deep gold shirt and blue jeans with hiking boots underneath." Stated the male Rocket.  
  
"The female sounds like that former gym leader Misty from Cerulean City. The other . . . I don't know. You are dismissed."  
  
"Yessir." the Rockets saluted and left the room.  
  
**Vermilion City**  
  
The once proud port city was in ruins, the damage was not as bad as in Cerulean City but it was considerable. The port was in the best shape.  
  
During the predawn hours a Fearow could be seen flying down to the center of the city. After it landed a young man got off its back and recalled it into its pokeball. He started walking towards the gym making sure to stay in the shadows.  
  
So, Pikachu, this is what's become of Vermilion City. It is not as bad as it could be but it is still bad."  
  
"Pi, pika pikachu." /Yes, really bad/  
  
"Let's go find Lt. Surge. The best place to start looking for clues is the gym so lets head there."  
  
Pikachu nodded "Chu." /Yeah/  
  
Ash and Pikachu headed in the direction of the gym but were stopped by a little girl with blue hair and blue eyes she looked about six or seven.  
  
"Mister, you shouldn't be walking around town someone might see you." said the girl.  
  
"It looks like it's too late for that warning... I'm looking for someone, could you help me find him?"  
  
"How do I know you're not a Rocket?" asked the girl.  
  
"You don't... so I'll go look for him myself."  
  
The girl gave him a look and ran off and disappeared. Ash continued heading towards the gym. When he was almost there the same girl and two adults stopped him. The male had blue hair and green eyes and the woman had red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you here?" Demanded the man.  
  
"I'm looking for someone."  
  
"You only answered one of the questions, so I repeat, WHO ARE YOU?!" stated the woman.  
  
"You wouldn't know me, my name is Ash."  
  
"As in Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Master?" queried the man.  
  
"Don't rub it in." muttered Ash.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pikachu"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
While they were conversing a Meowth approached them. "Da pikachu said "Reporters." And he is Ash Ketchum. I recognize his scent."  
  
"You... I don't get it." complained the man.  
  
"To many reporters have used that to try to ruin my life. Do you know how sick of it I was by the time I left?"  
  
"I can imagine." replied the woman.  
  
"What is going on?" asked a very confused young girl.  
  
"This young man is not a Rocket," said the man.  
  
"Well, that's nice. So what is he?"  
  
"The Pokemon Master." stated the woman.  
  
"Just one of many." Interjected Ash.  
  
"The best of many...." said the man in a low voice.  
  
"Maybe but I doubt it. Not to sound rude or anything but you haven't introduced your selves and I want to know if I'm right about your identities."  
  
"Oh your right we did forget . . ."  
  
"You always were an idiot James."  
  
"Jessie and James. I knew it."  
  
"Yeah, so, Ash why are you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Lt. Surge. Who's the kid?"  
  
"My name is Jayne. And I'm not a kid!!"  
  
"Not.... How old are you?"  
  
"I'm seven and a half." she replied.  
  
"Ah you look younger then you are . . . I did too."  
  
"Oh. Why are you looking for Uncle Surge?" asked Jayne.  
  
"I need his help."  
  
"Why do you need his help." Jessie asked jumping off the rock she had been perched on, "No one town or city has the power to stand up to Team Rocket."  
  
"No one town or city... but how about all of them?"  
  
"What do you mean." James walked to stand next to Jessie. "There is no place to make a stand so where can we bring all the people to?"  
  
"Pallet Town...We can make a stand there."  
  
"You'd put your hometown in danger?" Jessie looked at him sharply.  
  
"Considering Team Rockets track record it is already in danger . . . and any way there is very little that can harm the Fortress. It is made out of the same material that the Pokemon Tower is made out of. And the Tower is still standing even though Lavender Town is leveled."  
  
"Alright, we'll take you to Surge, and show you what has become of the people of Vermilion City." replied James.  
  
"We can also tell Surge that we now have the means to FIGHT BACK!!!" exclaimed Jessie.  
  
"Has he been going crazy and taking everyone with him?" asked Ash.  
  
"Hell YES" yelled Jessie and James.  
  
"Let's go." Jayne started walking towards the Diglett Cave.  
  
As they walked through Vermilion City, Ash noticed that there was less damage to the city than he thought there would be.  
  
"So, why is there so little damage?" he asked curiously.  
  
"The people left the city before Team Rocket came. They hid in the wilderness and waited for the war to blow over. They heard that Cerulean and Pewter fought back, and Celedon capitulated so they decided to hide." Jessie explained to him.  
  
"So," Ash said with a smile, "Surge must be very disappointed with his town right now. How often does he call them babies?"  
  
"Often, people are getting tired of it but... they are to cowardly to even tell him to stop... He never calls us babies because we forage for food and take out the occasional rocket." James looked around a building to make sure the coast was clear.  
  
"Lt. Surge ain't been able to come wit' us lately because he got da broken leg. But that don't seem to hinder him much, not in the caves anyway. Meowth."  
  
"I would think not." Ash was smiling again.  
  
As they approached the Diglett Caves, they heard people yelling.  
  
"What's that?" Ash looked ahead to see what was wrong.  
  
"That, is the Diglett and Dugtrio making life miserable for the people who they want OUT of their caves. They don't like us very much." replied James.  
  
"Well then, if you guys move out then they will be happy, right?"  
  
"Yeah but how will we get to Pallet Town?" mused Jessie.  
  
"Well, If I remember correctly, the caves come out right outside of Viridian and that there is a by pass in the forest. If we went around the city we can get to Pallet." Ash watched their reaction to his statement.  
  
"B... Bu... But no... no one gets around VERIDIAN!!!!" stammered James.  
  
"Brock, Misty, Suzie, the survivors of Pewter and various rebels did. I think we can do it too... but only if we HAVE to." stated Ash.  
  
"Wow, I still don't want to go that way is there any other?" asked James.  
  
"Well, if you are up to a sea voyage we should have no problem getting to Pallet."  
  
"That's great we can steal some rafts and go," exclaimed Jessie she then grabbed hold of James and started dancing around. "We're gonna get to fight, we're gonna get to fight." They both started to sing.  
  
Ash smiled and Jayne just stared.  
  
"We are almost there, right?" asked Ash still watching Jessie and James.  
  
"Yeah right around that bend, ummmm I've never seen my parents act like that..."  
  
"Used to happen all the time...." Ash murmured.  
  
**Diglett Caves**  
  
As they entered the caves a Raichu stepped out and started speaking.  
  
"Rai rai raichu? Chu RAI!" /Who are you? Talk NOW!  
  
"Youse know whose we are."  
  
"Rai rai rai. RAICHU!" /I know you. Who's THAT!  
  
Pikachu started sparking angrily. "Pika pi." /Ash.  
  
"Rai CHU!" /Yeah RIGHT!  
  
"Pi." Pikachu got a tick in his eye. "PIKACHU!" /THUNDER!  
  
Raichu lit up like a Christmas tree. "RAI!?!?! Chuuu..." /Wha!?!?! Ouch... Then passed out in a dead faint.  
  
"Why is this new baby here? This is supposed to be a safe place for all the rest of the babies." Lt. Surge hobbled in to the entrance of the caves.  
  
"With all the fuss the Diglett and Dugtrio make? But anyway I asked them to bring me here." Ash stepped forward into the light.  
  
"Who are you? And why would they bring you here just for asking."  
  
"Hmmm, well, this is the second time my Pikachu has thrashed your Raichu. Does that give you a clue?"  
  
"That's impossible!! Only one Pikachu has ever managed to beat Raichu and neither it nor its trainer has been seen in six years."  
  
"Ahh I found out that I'm good at disappearing, don't you agree."  
  
"Prove to me that you are Ash Ketchum. Then I will listen to you."  
  
"Well... Meowth says I am who I say I am. And Pikachu is stronger than any other."  
  
"That isn't PROOF!"  
  
"Paranoid? Nah... not at all." Ash walked over and leaned against the wall. "Hmmm I wonder..."  
  
"Meowth HE IS ASH!!!" the poke-cat jumped up and scratched Lt. Surge's face a few times.  
  
"You're sure of yourself."  
  
"So is Raichu it seems." Ash stated pointing to where Pikachu and the revived Raichu were chatting, playing, and catching up.  
  
"Rai chu Rai." /He is Ash.  
  
"Pika Pi!" Pikachu ran and jumped to her trainer's shoulder.  
  
"The vote is against me." Sighed Surge. He then led everyone in to a war room where they all sat to discuss Ash's plans.  
  
"Well then let's get to why I'm here- I want to bring everyone to Pallet Town. There is a rebellion there."  
  
"No one can get past Viridian City. It's impossible."  
  
"Anything is possible but that is besides the point... Brock, Suzie, Misty, the survivors of Pewter, and various rebels did. We have already evacuated Cerulean City via the ocean. Lavender is in the process of being rescued by Flying types. We could leave here by Lapras or by tunnel.... The Lapras would by pass Viridian City entirely. On the way back a few of us could go to Cinnabar and inform them of how things stand."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan... going by Lapras. How are we going to get Lapras though?"  
  
"Not a problem, Squirtle just has to get them. It will take about four days they are in Pallets Harbor. But then you will need that time to get ready... also there are a lot more people left here then I thought there'd be so we will need extra floatation devices."  
  
"Good I see nothing wrong with that. I assume you also came here for my advice what it came to battle plans?" Surge leaned forward putting his head on his hands.  
  
"Yeah, the leaders of the rebellion are all young and we need an experienced warrior on our side."  
  
"Then I'll inform the babies of the plan and get them packing."  
  
Ash smiled, "And I'll get Squirtle on his way."  
  
Squirtle left to get Lapras and her pod. During the next few days, Ash and Surge discussed battle plans and the capabilities of the Fortress. Jessie and James directed the packing and Jayne went out and 'borrowed' lots of life rafts from Team Rocket Storage. When the Lapras arrived the people of Vermilion City were ready to leave.  
  
Ash looked around the cave, "Well, the Diglett seem happy to see you go."  
  
"Yeah, everyone is in the rafts, the equipment is on floatation devices and already on its way."  
  
"Then we should all be gone before dawn."  
  
"Yeah." Surge and Ash turned around and left Diglett Cave. Everyone from Vermilion City left the docks, everyone except for Ash, Jessie, James, and Jayne headed towards Pallet Town, the four left for Cinnabar Island. They planned to either get help from the Islanders or inform them that the world was almost ready to fight. Lt. Surge commanded the fleet of Lapras on rafts to Pallet, and Ash sent a Fearow ahead with a message for Gary.  
  
**Cinnabar Island**  
  
When they reached Cinnabar Island they all headed for the City Hall, they had an easy time getting past the Rockets in the dark. When they reached City Hall they ran into a familiar face.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Ash pointed out the man standing in front of the Hall and talking to a group of people including Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.  
  
"Looks like that crazy Gym Leader to me. What was his name again?"  
  
"Blaine you dimwit." Jessie waked James upside the head.  
  
"Yeah, we really should apologize for wreaking his gym."  
  
"You mean you still haven't after all these years?" Ash looked at them incredulously.  
  
"What are you talking about? Mom, Dad, why would you wreak the Gym?"  
  
"We were once Rockets. If it wasn't for Ash we would still be Rockets."  
  
"How come you never told me?" Jayne cried.  
  
"We wanted to forget about being Rockets." Jessie held her sobbing daughter and tried to explain. "We wanted to start a new life. And that life did not include Team Rocket." That was said with such scorn in her voice that Jayne looked at her mother alarmed.  
  
"I wish you had told me..."  
  
"We were going to when you turned ten."  
  
"Oh... Ok- I understand."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Blaine you stay here." Ash ran off to where Blaine was holding court.  
  
"Someone came ashore via Lapras this morning we have to find them they could be rockets." Blaine had a group of citizens surrounding him as well as a group of police officers off to the side.  
  
Ash walked up to the back of the group and cleared his throat. "No one who came ashore is currently a member of Team Rocket."  
  
"PIKACHU!!!" /RIGHT  
  
"Ash Ketchum." Blaine stared at the newcomer to his island, "Where have you been for the last six years?"  
  
"Rockets aren't the only threat in this world, at least they weren't always, and I went to a place where the threat called 'Reporters' could not find me."  
  
"I take it the there are former Rockets in your party?"  
  
"Yeah they quit eight years ago...."  
  
"Hmmm are they trust worthy?"  
  
"Yeah, they really have been helping in Vermilion City. Lt. Surge trusts them and you know how her is."  
  
"Fine" Blaine nodded. "Bring them over here."  
  
Ash waved the three former Rockets and the daughter of two of them over to the group. "These are Jessie and James; their Daughter, Jayne; and the ever lovable talking Meowth."  
  
"We're sorry for icing your Gym." They said in unison bowing. " Your Magmar scared us."  
  
"Why would icing a Gym be so bad? Wouldn't the ice just melt?" Jayne asked confused.  
  
"In a normal gym maybe, but my Gym was in the volcano. If it had erupted all of Cinnabar island could have been destroyed."  
  
"Ohhh. That's bad." Jayne nodded in understanding.  
  
"The reason we're here is to tell you about the Fortress and to find out whether or not your people would like to relocate or stay here?"  
  
"Hmmm, we should call a town meeting."  
  
"Can't you just have Jenny and this group tell everyone in groups and take a vote?" asked Ash  
  
"Why?" Queried Blaine.  
  
"I saw some really big missiles on our way in. I don't want everyone in one place." Ash explained to the waiting crowd.  
  
"Good reason- Fine, where is this Fortress?"  
  
"The Fortress in underneath Pallet Town. It was just finished after almost two centuries of work about three months before I left on my Pokemon journey. It is the largest structure, underground or above ground or in the air, ever built. There should be room for everyone there."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"Plenty and the means to make more... it is also made out of the same material as the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town."  
  
"You heard him. Spread the word and get a vote whether to stay or go. And remember that even after leveling Lavender Town Team Rocket still can't find a way to bring that Tower down."  
  
"Yes sir." Jenny saluted and her group left to bring to news and get the vote. When they returned an hour later they counted the vote.  
  
"Well it seems most of the islanders want to leave, the rest will go along with the majority vote. How were you thinking of getting to Pallet?"  
  
"Flying Pokemon? No... the people will want to take their possessions with them. Get everyone packed within three days. I'll send Squirtle for the Lapras and rafts that we used for Vermilion city."  
  
"Lapras then, we will have groups of about ten at each cove two Lapras and four rafts should do it. We have a small population when there are no tourists."  
  
"Fine the pick up will be after sundown." Ash released Squirtle and gave him instructions.  
  
"Alright!! You will all bring word to the rest of the island, one raft per Lapras will be for people and one for possessions. That is five people to a raft." Blain sent Jenny's group off to tell the rest of the island.  
  
"Yes, sir." Jenny saluted and took her group off on their mission.  
  
Three nights later Cinnabar Island was deserted... left to the wild Pokemon and the surf. The Lapras took off at top speed for the mainland; because with their arrival came a message from Gary that Team Rocket was getting restless on the high seas.... As dawn approached Ash realized that he had a whole armada of Rocket ships on his tail and- there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
**Pallet Town**  
  
Gary was sitting in the War Room and a soldier came running in. He stopped and saluted. "Sir, the Lapras are Returning with the refugees from Cinnabar Island."  
  
Gary looked up from the papers he was going over. "That's good. So, why are you running?"  
  
"Team Rocket is right behind them."  
  
"Then send out the Clans on Flying Pokemon- I think that they will appreciate some payback."  
  
"Yes Sir." The guard again saluted and then ran off to find Lara.  
  
**On The Sea**  
  
"Pikachu don't you dare start electrocuting Team Rocket." Ash growled at his longtime friend.  
  
"Pika?" /Why?  
  
Ash sweat-dropped at that, "We'll be shocked too."  
  
Pikachu put her paw behind her head and smiled. "Pi...." /Oh...  
  
"Ash look ahead of us. Something's coming." Blain pointed at the sky.  
  
"Hmmm.... Flying Pokemon."  
  
"Team Rocket backup?" Suggested Jessie worriedly.  
  
"I don't know... they are coming from Pallet's direction."  
  
Ash then heard a distinctive battle cry coming from the fliers.  
  
"No- these are friends."  
  
"Are you sure?" James still looked worried.  
  
"The Nomad Clans are not friends of Team Rocket. They are friends of ours."  
  
"So we are saved?" Asked Officer Jenny in relief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
As the flying nomads attacked Team Rocket Lara flew down to Ash.  
  
"Come on the Clan Warriors will keep them busy."  
  
"Right!"  
  
The group from Cinnabar Island fled towards the shore at Pallet Town. When they got there they were greeted by the people of Pallet to help them get settled in. Ash, Jessie and James went to Gary and made their reports then went to sleep.  
  
**Pallet Town  
That Night  
Misty's Room**  
  
Misty was sitting on a chair staring into space.  
  
'Ash is back, he has been living with the nomad clans, her has two kids and their mother is dead. And me? I'm more infatuated with him then ever before. He is probably hurting so much. And the kids- I spent so much time with them the last few days. It's weird they came to me, and called me Auntie Misty. Lara said that only the closest relatives and friends get that title and outsiders need to be introduced as Auntie and Ash didn't do that. They also introduced themselves to me, like they knew who I was or were told that I was close... but I know Ash didn't tell them that, he really hasn't had the time. Anyway they seem to be considering me an acting mother, that's what Lara said, why would the do that? Lara said that they wouldn't unless a parent told them to, Ash wouldn't, he wouldn't think of it. I can't figure it out- maybe if I sleep on it.'  
  
Misty stood up and turned of her light then got into bed. And fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
**Ash's Room**  
  
"Daddy we're glad you're back." Linn cuddled next to her father who had been reading the twins a story.  
  
"Yeah we missed you." Ley added as he sat on his father's other side.  
  
"I'm glad to be back too, I missed you both immensely. Tell me what you did while I was away?"  
  
"We played with Auntie Lara and Auntie Misty."  
  
'I didn't introduce them to Misty as Auntie, and they don't call people that if they weren't introduced that way.' "Why did you call Misty Auntie?"  
  
"Mamma told us to, she came the day you left. She said that misty is an Auntie." Linn looked up at her father innocently.  
  
"She came?" Ash blinked a few times, and dropped the book.  
  
"She said that she would come back soon." Ley supplied.  
  
"So the legends are true, her family can come back. Did she come as a spirit?"  
  
"Spirit?" Ley queried.  
  
"See through, not solid. Kinda' like some ghost Pokemon, like that Misdreavus that used to follow me around."  
  
"Yes." The child answered.  
  
"She told you to call Misty Auntie" his kids nodded. "What else did she tell you?"  
  
"She said Auntie Misty would look out for us... all of us." The little girl sighed and closed her eyes- clearly getting tired this late at night.  
  
'Including me. So Lisala wants them to get close to Misty. To get to know her, Lisala knows how close Misty and I were, she knows whet will happen if misty and I get close again. She also knows I don't think that I could do what mom did and raise my kids on my own.'  
  
Ash stood up and picked his kid up and brought them to their bedroom, he then hugged them good night and put them into their beds. "Go to sleep it's way past your bed time."  
  
Linn and Ley giggled at their father, "We don't have a bedtime but we will go to sleep- we are tired."  
  
Ash smiled at his kids. "I still get amused when you talk as one. Good night."  
  
"'Night daddy."  
  
Ash left the room for his own bed.  
  
**Misty's Room**  
  
Misty opened her eyes from an uneasy sleep. 'What's that? I thought I heard something.'  
  
She looked around and saw a glowing form near her door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I am Lisala." The glowing form answered.  
  
"Lisala? Ash's...."  
  
"Yes. I love him as much as you do."  
  
"Love? I always thought it was infatuation. I thought I'd get over him in time. Especially after he had to leave."  
  
Lisala glided over to Misty's bed and sat down, not making a dent.  
  
"Believe me, what you feel is love. And to answer you question, I told Linn and Ley about you. I told them to seek you out and I told them to call you Auntie, I also told that that you could be another mother for them. Frankly I'm surprised that you are taking my appearance as well as you are."  
  
"Strange things happen around Ash, I guess I just got used to it  
  
"Yeah two years ago a Misdreavus was following him around. It kept bandits away from the camp but it also scared most of the clan, Clan Jaranie does not train Pokemon."  
  
"In the first year after we met Ash had a Haunter following him for a bit, but then it stayed with Sabrina."  
  
"I know that you think that Ash will not want to get close to anyone. However, Ash needs people like a Starmie needs water. He can live with out but he will fade away. What I met him he was starting to fade, he knew he could not go back to civilization but he was not doing too well on his own. When I brought him back to camp he really perked up even with a broken leg he was helping. Without even trying he made himself indispensable to the clan. He always had time for the younglings and If her was doing something he didn't tell the to go away he taught them how to do what he was doing."  
  
"He always was like that, always trying to help no matter what."  
  
"However, we need to get back to the subject I came here for, I told Linn and Ley to come to you for one reason only... Ash loves you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"He loves me? Yes he does but he also loves you and I am dead. I am part of another world not. I can visit but I can't stay. Ash's heart is big enough for the whole world therefore I think we can share. And he doesn't love you less even though he loves me."  
  
"So what you're saying is you want..."  
  
"I think you would make Ash very happy and I want him happy... besides you two make a great team and you need each other. You've always had your sisters for company but there comes a time when you need more than family born you need family found and that is what Ash is to you."  
  
"You also have a big heart."  
  
"I want Ash to be happy, I want my kids to have a mother. I don't know you but I know Ash loves you and you love him, and that is enough for me."  
  
"I would've left him alone, but you're right he needs people and if someone doesn't do something he will put a shell around himself. That's what he was doing when he came here. His mother said that he was going to stay away from us."  
  
"Yes and I couldn't reach him. I'm glad his mother could. I would suggest you just be there for him- you will loose him if you push."  
  
"Yeah I think you're right."  
  
"I can't reach him, he now knows I can manifest on this plane but he is still closed to me. You can open him up and through him I can help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He is not a psychic he is a catalyst. I can work through him so can any psychic. But we can't do it if he closes himself from us."  
  
"I see, I have heard of things like that but I thought that the knowledge was lost."  
  
"My family kept the knowledge but couldn't use it. A catalyst of his potential is so rare. Both Linn and Ley are catalysts and so is his mother. I think it runs in his family. Catalysts make things happen. Nothing stays the same around them they are change. Ash more than most. That is why he is the Hero."  
  
"And he pulls of seeming miracles."  
  
"Yes that too. I have to go I needed to talk to you. You now understand so now I can rest for a bit. Tell Ash that I will visit him as soon as I can."  
  
"I will and visit me too. Ash was right I do like you."  
  
Lisala smiled and vanished. Misty went back to sleep with more understanding then before. This time her sleep was peaceful.  
  
**End Book Two **  
Firewolf2 2003-03-25 2  
**just wondering! How do you pronounce Jaranie? **  
_LIke LAra's clan only with a J and N instead of a L and M_  
  
UltimaWitch86 2002-09-01 1   
**hewy, read and reviewed the previous chaps of this fic at , glad you post here too and hardly any flames to get you down.   
  
Anyway, continue to post chaps on both sites! I honestly really enjoy this! **  
  
_ Yeah but hardly any reviews as well_


End file.
